


Lovecraft in Brooklyn: Cozy

by DefilerWyrmArt (Defiler_Wyrm)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Body Horror, Digital Art, Fluff, Gen, I would explain but that would mean spoilers, M/M, Other, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiler_Wyrm/pseuds/DefilerWyrmArt
Summary: A commission for a fan of Lovecraft in Brooklyn, illustrating Steve wrapped up in a suspiciously watchful blanket.





	Lovecraft in Brooklyn: Cozy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lovecraft in Brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700568) by [littleblackfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackfox/pseuds/littleblackfox). 




End file.
